


Ah Luv You Cockwaffle

by Alionos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, This is kind of fucked, i-i..... ah luv you cockwaffle, uh wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alionos/pseuds/Alionos
Summary: Jesse Mccree is unsufferable. An awful, awful little man. And he has simply gone too far this time. What the fuck, dude.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me

"Jesse, what are you doing." Hanzo looked over Jesse's shoulder, but since he couldn't exactly do that since the Cowboy was much taller, he settled with looking around.

"I'm makin a special kinda waffle!" He grinned like an idiot, because he was in fact, an idiot. He had a cock-shaped outline made out of waffle on the waffle iron.

"Jesse. What the fuck." He was deeply disturbed by his unfortunate boyfriend. "Why are you making it, and why did you even think of it." He gripped his metal arm that was hanging at his side, his real hand doing most of the work.

"It'sa cockwaffle!" He grinned toothily, still focusing intently on the waffle. It was hard, what he had in mind.

"That’s literally the worst thing I have ever heard you say, Jesse." He stared at him, malice in his eyes.

"Awwe, that hurts, darlin'. I'm tryin' my best! Look, just let me finish it, and I'll let you try it." He spared a glance at Hanzo.

"…You cannot make me eat that. I refuse." He shook his head, taking a step back. "You can eat your… Abomination yourself." He turned on his heels, and left Jesse to cook. Jesse was not deterred. He would make Hanzo take a bite of his cockwaffle, god damnit!

//

"Hanzo, here. I want you to-" Jesse barged in to his room, not realizing that he was meditating. "O-Oh, uh…" He slowly made his way out, Hanzo not reacting to his presence. Before he could escape, he heard Hanzo sigh. "Fine. I will try your cockwaffle." He grumbled, not a fan of being ripped from his meditation session.

Jesse sauntered over, handing him the plate with the damned waffle. There was no knife. There was no fork. Hanzo had no choice but to… but to… Pick it up. And bite into it. Jesse McCree is a fucking idiot. He hated him. He was divorcing him, he decided. They weren't even married. Or engaged. But he was going to do it anyway. Fuck Jesse. 

He picked up the waffle by the shaft, and gingerly brought the tip to his mouth. He slowly put it in, biting it, and suddenly syrup exploded into his mouth. 

What the fuck.

What. The. Fuck. 

He chewed slowly, and swallowed. He set the cockwaffle on the plate, syrup oozing out where he bit. 

 

"S-Syrup..?" He gaped, and Jesse grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> time for me to die i fucking guess


End file.
